


How Dead, Is Dead?

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [29]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, Gen, The Jims being Jims, filming without warning, secrets secrets never tell, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: The Jim’s are running a program to get ideas on just what Darkiplier is. But they forgot to inform the heroes they were doing that.





	How Dead, Is Dead?

All was calm in the heroes’s lounge, Logan was doing some complicated 3D puzzle that was supposed to be in the shape of a human brain. He was nestled against the arm of the couch, most of the pieces divided up on the table. The Host was in one of a beanie cushion on thee opposite side of the table, narrating peacefully under his breath and writing in a beige-colored journal. The cushion’s existence, besides being a favorite spot for Bing and Chase, was in a desperate attempt for people still in masks and cowls not to destroy their shins on the small table.

Henrik and Iplier were the only other ones in the room, both doctors taking a break and talking at the nearby table, still warm coffees in front of both of them.

It was a rare peaceful afternoon . . .

Until the door was loudly kicked open, making all the people in the room except for the Host jump, Iplier almost spilling his coffee in surprise. CJ and RJ standing there with manic grins, and CJ with his filming camera.

“What the hell is wrong with you two?” Iplier shouted.

“Is that live?” Logan sighed when the camera was turned to him.

“We are here with this random assortment of citizens,” RJ kept talking as if Logan hadn’t asked the question at all. Logan didn’t reach for his mask, his face had already been seen and the last thing he needed was someone drawing the right conclusion.

“We are on the hunt for the real answers,” RJ answered, watching him move was already giving Logan a migraine. “What is a Darkiplier?”

“Don’t you mean _ who _?” Iplier sighed.

“No,” RJ almost hit Iplier in the face trying to stop him. “_ What _.”

Logan was already turning back to his puzzle, clearly tuning the Jims out.

“Most people believe that Darkiplier is a demon,” RJ announced.

Sighing, Logan set down the puzzle, fearful that he’d break the puzzle irreparably. “That cannot possibly be true.”

“Us Jims saw it with our own eyes,” RJ vowed. “Many moons ago, us Jims were doing a story where there was a body and a shooty, and we summoned a demon, and that demon was Darkiplier!”

Henrik looked at his coffee, “I am not drunk enough for zhis.”

“Demons do not exist,” Logan replied, “while supernatural forces are at play in this city, I have seen no proof of demons or angels. Dark most likely gets his power and long life from the Void, the same way Warfstache and Anti do.”

“Yeah, but he is a billion years old,” Henrik reminded. “Zhe same as Egoton.”

“Be that as it may,” Logan stood up, the camera naturally moving to him, until the Host spoke up.

“Suddenly the camera was turned to face the Host, and stayed there,” the Host redirected the focus in the room towards him like a magnet, the notebook he’d been working on hidden from view. CJ jolted as if his whole body was rooted in place, looking a little nervous.

“Host,” Iplier warned, but the door out of the lounge opened, King without his usual outfit, regal cape, or goggles he used to cover his eyes, the hero was on his phone. He froze in fear and quickly left the room. Host narrating under his breath, but once King was out of the room, the seer let CJ go and the cameraman turned to the now closed door.

“What was that for?” RJ demanded.

“The Jim Twins should continue their important story, mysteries are to be uncovered, and this whole event has left the Host amused,” the Host offered, and RJ seemed braced for something but when the Host turned back to his writing supplies, seemingly unconcerned, the reporter just gave a nervous smile.

“I think he’s a zombie,” Iplier offered.

“Oh yeah, Mr. Perfect Suit,” Henrik scoffed. “He has to be some’zing else.”

The Jims’ attention was brought back to the doctors and Logan who started to engage in a debate about what exactly Darkiplier was. The Host moved, almost unseen towards the door, opening it slightly to talk to King who was still on the opposite side of the door.

“Hey, Host,” King smiled. “I owe you.”

The Host smiled, “On the contrary, the King of Squirrels owes the Host nothing. Nor should King worry, he is safe, Darkiplier will not see the program, nor was King caught on the camera.”

“Thanks again,” King smiled. “See you around.”

Host then closed the door and rejoined the others at the table, CJ immediately turning the camera on him in retaliation to make him as uncomfortable as possible.


End file.
